


Of Course

by ofperspicacity



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Mostly Fluff, you know you're in deep when you start writing fanfiction of fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6321451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofperspicacity/pseuds/ofperspicacity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi has been acting strange for a while, and Suga isn't sure how to take it. The reason is the happiest kind of surprise.</p>
<p>
  <i>Based on a section of "national hot dad alliance is now calling..."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Course

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [national hot dad alliance is now calling...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663683) by [dicaeopolis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicaeopolis/pseuds/dicaeopolis), [owlinaminor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlinaminor/pseuds/owlinaminor). 



> This work is based on a portion of the fic ["national hot dad alliance is now calling"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5663683/chapters/13045579), but you don't really need to read it to understand what's going on here (that doesn't mean that I don't recommend it 110%). All you need to know is that it's based around the concept of a Skype chat group between the captains. For those who have read the fic, the part that it's based on can be found in chapter 3, ctrl+F to "December 22".

Suga can hear Hinata’s giggling before he even steps outside of the corner store, and that’s never a good sign. The four first years are huddled around something of supreme interest, and judging by the faint glow reflected on their faces and the way Daichi’s bag is hanging wide open at Hinata’s feet, it’s most likely his cell phone. Suga glances back inside at an oblivious Daichi, thanking the clerk with a small smile and shoving the change in his pocket before reaching for the steaming bag of pork buns. He looks back to the first years as Yamaguchi tries to squelch a snicker behind his fingers, and this time Tsukishima catches his gaze. Suga quirks an eyebrow and tries his best to keep the smile from his face. Tsukishima gives an almost imperceptible shrug of his shoulders and reaches to pluck the phone from Kageyama’s fingers, earning a disgruntled humph. It isn’t long before Kageyama snatches it back, sticking out his tongue at Tsukishima childishly. Suga shakes his head, marveling at how far they’ve all come.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Daichi at the door, and he takes pity on them. “Oh good, Daichi, you’re back!” He says, just loudly enough to perk up Hinata’s ears, who lets out a strangled squeak. He feverishly taps out one last message before quickly tossing the phone back into Daichi’s bag, nudging the flap shut with the toe of his sneaker.

“Awesome, pork buns, I’m starving!” He blurts, lunging at Daichi in a weak attempt to divert suspicion. Daichi narrows his eyes but doesn’t question it, holding the bag just out of Hinata’s reach until he can distribute the buns evenly among them. When he finally hands one to Suga, their fingertips brush and Suga likes to think that his touch lingers just a little bit longer on purpose. He settles to the bench with Asahi on one side and Daichi on the other, and he’s warm and comfortable despite the nip in the air and the falling twilight. 

Daichi is sending him odd side-long glances, and Suga bites into his pork bun in an attempt to disguise the flutter in his middle. Daichi has been acting strange lately, and if he could attribute it to the upcoming Nationals tournament or the exams they’re constantly studying for Suga might feel a little bit better, but this is a change in Daichi that he can’t explain. It hurts because it’s almost like it’s something he’s trying to keep from Suga, hidden behind thin smiles and weak excuses. 

He pushes these thoughts down like he always does and settles for a smile flashed in Daichi’s direction before shifting his focus to the rest of his teammates. Kageyama and Hinata are squabbling as usual, and Tsukishima leans over and whispers something to Yamaguchi, who hides his snort behind his hand and chuckles, “Good one, Tsukki.” Tanaka and Nishinoya are crowing about something Kiyoko had said at practice today and Ennoshita sends them a murderous look even Daichi would be envious of. He can’t help but feel a warm bubble of pride as he watches them, thinking about how far they’ve come and how much they’ve already accomplished. He knows they’ve got so much more ahead of them and his only regret is that he won’t be able to be a part of it. 

He leans back on the bench and tries his best to shake off the sudden wave of sentimentality, reminding himself that this isn’t over yet. He has Asahi and Daichi warm on either side of him and Hinata’s sudden burst of laughter is still something he has the privilege of hearing every day. No matter what happens, he’ll always have moments like these to look back on and smile.

“You’re awfully quiet today, Suga.” Asahi notes, and Daichi glances quickly at him, a frown furrowing his brow as though it’s just occurring to him now. “Something on your mind?”

Suga chuckles, swatting Asahi on the shoulder. “Nothing really. I’m just thinking about how nice it is that we have the chance to do something like this as a team.”

“Ah, yeah, it sure is nice.” By the look on his face, Suga can tell that Asahi is on the verge of saying something sappy, and Daichi must sense it too because he suddenly stands to his feet.

“Alright, everyone, I think it’s about time we get going. Come on.” Tanaka and Nishinoya grumble, but he stands firm, and eventually they sigh in concession. 

“Thank you for the food!” Comes the chorus, first from the second years and then from the first years. Daichi reaches for his bag and digs around inside as everyone else shuffles to their feet, slowly meandering off in twos and threes. When he finds his phone he growls at the screen, quickly tapping out a message. Suga shakes his head, wondering just what the first years had gotten into. 

“Sorry.” Daichi says finally, looking up from his phone with fleeting exasperation etched across his face. “Are you guys ready to go?”

“Ready.” Suga lifts his bag to his shoulder and Asahi falls into place beside him. It’s almost completely dark now, and as they walk Suga watches their breaths puff out and mingle into the crisp air. It’s a clear night, but it feels like snow. These are Suga’s favorite kinds of winter nights, he thinks, shoving his hands down into his coat pockets. 

“Are you cold, Suga?” Asahi breaks the silence, concern crinkling his brow. Daichi’s head snaps to look at him again, still with that distracted look in his eyes, and Suga shakes his head.

“Not too bad. I just left my gloves at home today, that’s all. That’s what pockets are for, right?” Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Daichi’s fingers twitch at his side and he wonders if it’s coincidental. “Don’t worry about me.” He takes one hand out of its pocket just long enough to sock Asahi on the shoulder, and Asahi shrinks away sheepishly. 

“Me? Worry?” Asahi laughs weakly, and Suga and Daichi shoot him twin glances of amusement. “Well, here I am.” Asahi points down his street and they come to a stop. “I’ll see you guys on New Year’s Eve?”

“Definitely, if not before.” Daichi assures, and they wave to his retreating form. “Suga.” He says suddenly the moment Asahi is out of earshot. “I know you don’t have your gloves and all, but would you like to keep walking for a little bit?”

He isn’t quite meeting Suga’s gaze, and if it weren’t for the odd glow cast by the streetlamp Suga would say his cheeks had grown a little bit pinker. It’s probably just from the cold. “Of course.” It slips out easily before he has a chance to really consider it. “I’m really not that cold.”

“Good.” Daichi starts walking again, and Suga has to take a few long strides to catch up with him, but soon they’re in side by side again. They always seem to fall in step so easily.

“It’ll be nice to have a little bit of a break, won’t it?” Suga pipes up to fill the silence, and Daichi glances toward him, but not at him. 

“It will.” Daichi agrees absently, gaze flitting to meet Suga’s for just a few seconds. “Want to go to the overlook?” Suga knows exactly which one he’s talking about. When they walk home with Asahi on warm evenings, they usually find their way there. 

Suga nods. “I bet the stars will be gorgeous.”

“Yeah.” Daichi murmurs. “The stars.” They fall into a comfortable silence, following the familiar path to the overlook. The bare branches of the trees whisper against each other, and at the eerie sound Suga feels himself shifting closer to Daichi unconsciously. If Daichi notices, he gives no indication. 

When they sit, the bench is chill against his skin even through his clothes, but he’s too busy looking up at the expanse of stars above him to pay it much mind. When he turns to look at Daichi his gaze is already on him and he ducks his head, hoping the starshine is enough to disguise his blush.

“Suga. Could I bounce some thoughts off of you?” For a few moments Daichi’s words don’t register, but Suga soon feels himself nodding.

“Of course.” He musters a smile and tries to ignore the way his heart is thundering in his chest. 

“You know, we’ve really been through a lot together.” Daichi begins, and Suga can’t tell if it’s the starlight or the words that make his face go soft.

“For sure.” Suga murmurs in agreement, gaze locked on Daichi’s.

“I think I’ve been kind of oblivious.” He continues, and Suga tilts his head slightly in a silent question. “I mean, you’re just…” He pauses and his gaze wanders as though the right words to say will materialize in front of his eyes. Soon he settles back on Suga’s face. “You’re so smart. You’re so _kind_. So beautiful. I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve a friend like you, and I honestly don’t know what I’d do without you.” Suga isn’t sure if he’s supposed to respond, and he isn’t even sure if he could. Daichi rushes on before he has a chance to make up his mind. “You’ve always been important to me, and I hope you know that.” This time, Suga manages to nod. “The thing is that lately I’ve been doing a lot of thinking. Maybe too much thinking.” He pauses with a burst of weak laughter. “And I’ve come to the conclusion that you mean a lot to me in a _romantic_ way.” He comes to a stop and for once his gaze on Suga’s is unwavering. “So, Suga. I was wondering if you’d like to be my boyfriend?”

Suga doesn’t even realize he’s smiling until his cheeks begin to ache. For a split second he wonders if he’s dreaming, but he draws in a lungful of the stinging air and Daichi’s still watching him, waiting for his response.

“Of course,” is all he can muster. He doesn’t even manage that without his voice breaking over the words. Before the words have even died in the thin air Daichi’s gloved hands are wrapped around his, holding on like he never plans to let go. 

“Really?” He squeaks out, and the grin on his face is still growing.

“Really.” Suga confirms, wondering if Daichi can hear how hard his heart is beating against the walls of his chest. Before he can even register what’s happening a pair of lips are pressed against his and gone just as quickly.

“Sorry.” Daichi says quickly. “I’m just… really, really happy.” 

“I’m happy too.” Suga whispers, now warm entirely from his toes to his cheeks. “I’ve felt that way for a while, Daichi. I’ve been trying to figure out how to tell you without it being weird. You’ve been a tough nut to crack.” He socks Daichi on the shoulder. Old habits die hard. “But I’m really glad you took the time to do this tonight.” He finishes softly, watching Daichi’s face in wonderment. 

“So am I.” Daichi gives his hands another squeeze before letting them fall back to his lap. “Um, do you mind?” He asks abruptly, digging in his pocket and producing his phone. “I kind of made a promise.”

“I don’t mind.” Suga watches as he carefully taps out a message, the tiny, giddy smile still not quite leaving his face. “You’ve become really close to those guys, haven’t you?”

“I have.” Daichi nods, locking his phone and shoving it back in his pocket. “But they can wait.” He stands and holds out his hand to Suga, who accepts it gladly. “I have a boyfriend to walk home.”

“Boyfriend.” Suga echoes, enjoying the way the word rolls off his tongue. He slides his fingers between Daichi’s, gently swinging their linked hands between them as they make their way back down the path.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at [keiijiis](http://keiijiis.tumblr.com)


End file.
